Must Be No 1?
by FAZA Phantomhive
Summary: Haruskah aku menjadi nomor satu tapi sama sekali tidak bahagia?/LightXNear/OOC/Mind to give me feedback?


**Must Be No. 1?**

**Light x Near**

**Disclimer :** _Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_But, this fict is mine!_

**.:Enjoy This:.**

Tak masalah 'kan, jika seorang mahasiswa psikologi di universitas ternama di Britania Raya jadi supir bus sekolah? Bagiku itu pekerjaan yang sangat keren! Seolah-olah bus itu sebagai ruangan praktekku sendiri untuk mempelajari berbagai sudut pandang anak-anak SMU yang masih labil. Hahaha...

Pekerjaan _part-time_ku memang beresiko. Bayangkan, seluruh nyawa yang ada di dalam bus itu jadi tanggunganku, jikalau suatu saat_—jangan sampai!—_busku masuk jurang_—lagipula di London mana ada jurang?—_akukah yang harus membayar tanggungannya? Ah, kalau berpikir kesana rasanya seperti menginginkan hal itu terjadi, bagaimana jika ada malaikat iseng numpang lewat di sisiku dan meng'amin'inya?

"AAARRGHHH... jangan sampai!" erangku frustasi.

Ah, lupakan masalah resiko. Bukankah segala aspek kehidupan beresiko? Kenapa harus berpikir kesana, aku menikmati hari-hariku ini. Yah, meski supir bus sekolah digaji tak seberapa, aku senang bertemu anak-anak itu. Mereka calon penerus dunia masa depan, aku yakin mereka mampu mengubah dunia yang telah membusuk ini jadi lebih baik. Dan, aku mendukung mereka dengan profesiku ini. Coba pikirkan, bagaimana jadinya seorang pelajar tanpa jasa angkutan?

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya soal status mahasiswaku? Aku dapat membagi waktu, lagipula jadwal kuliahku siang antara jam 9 sampai jam 3, dan malam antara jam 8 sampai jam 10. Capek? Tentu saja, tapi kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan dapat mengisi perut. Soal orang tuaku, mereka tinggal di Jepang, aku berkebangsaan Jepang yang merantau ke UK untuk belajar, sendirian.

London-Greenwich-London. Rute yang tak bisa dibilang dekat, dari sini kisahku dengan seorang anak albino dimulai. Dia naik di awal rute dan turun di akhir rute, aku selalu berpikir tentang dia, apakah tidak ada sekolah yang lebih dekat dengan East End selain harus ke London?

**.::.**

**Namaku Light Yagami...**

Ini hari pertama di semester pertama untuk anak-anak SMU, berarti sudah 1 tahun aku berkecimpung dalam _part-time_ ini, _yeah I like it!_ Hari ini aku yakin bertemu wajah-wajah baru, mereka semua anak kelas 10 yang cerdas-cerdas, aku yakin 100 persen anggapanku benar, tak ada hal yang menurunkan anggapanku itu, karena semua orang terlahir cerdas, _right?_

Wajah-wajah baru itu tak berbeda jauh dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Warna-warni semua ada dalam busku, dari mulai yang berkulit hitam sampai yang albino, dari warna rambut hitam kelam sampai putih, dari yang beriris mata hitam arang sampai hijau permata, dari yang berpakaian paling rapi sampai yang paling berantakan, dari mulai pakaian yang paling feminim hingga bergaya _gothic._ Semua lengkap. Aku suka memperhatikan penampilan anak-anak itu, dari sana aku aku bisa menilai kepribadian mereka.

Mereka semua anak-anak yang ramah, itulah sebabnya aku yang dua puluh satu tahun ini selalu merasa muda diantara mereka. Di bangku paling belakang biasanya aku mendengar alunan lagu dari anak-anak yang senang bergaul, mereka menyanyi apa saja yang sedang ngetren saat itu. Di bagian tengah, tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak perempuan yang senang memperbincangkan apa yang mereka senangi. Sementara di bagian depan, tempat para jenius yang senang belajar, mereka menyendiri dalam keheningan meski suara-suara bising dari anak-anak lain dan jalan raya sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

Aku menyukai atmosfer kegembiraan ini. Aku menyukai anak-anak dan mereka menyukaiku sebagai teman sebaya. Tak ada embel-embel Pak atau _Mister_ atau Kakak atau apalah yang menimbulkan kesan senioritas diantara kami. Meskipun begitu mereka menghormatiku sebagai yang lebih tua.

Aku senang ketika Hari Jum'at waktu pulang sekolah tiba, berbeda dengan Senin pagi ketika kulihat wajah mereka yang kusut. Pada Jum'at sore anak-anak itu masuk ke dalam busku dengan wajah cerah dan turun di halte sambil menyerukan '_HAVE A NICE WEEKEND!'_. Aku akan sangat senang ketika anak-anak jenius itu berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain, membicarakan apa yang selama ini mereka pendam. Terkadang aku diajaknya berbincang-bincang, menceritakan apa saja yang mereka sukai, tapi aku cenderung sebagai audience yang tidak banyak berbicara, aku harus tetap berkonsentrasi ke jalanan. Aku bangga ketika mereka menyerukan cita-cita mereka. Cita-cita mulia dari para remaja yang beranjak dewasa, sudah tidak kutemukan lagi wajah polos mereka, aku hanya menemukan tekad yang sudah bulat.

Aku tak pernah kecewa jika salah satu dari anak kelas 12 ada yang berhenti naik bus ini. Aku mengerti, mereka sudah besar, umur mereka juga sudah mencukupi untuk membawa kendaraan sendiri. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi jumlah anak yang naik bus ini.

Begitulah hari-hariku selama menjadi seorang yang berguna bagi para pengubah dunia. Aku bangga!

**.::.**

_Greenwich—06.15 GMT_

Hey, sudah dua minggu berlangsung di semester pertama sekolah, tampak sekali kesibukan anak-anak itu untuk menyambut pekan ulangan. Frekuensi bersenang-senang mereka menurun, agak membuatku kecewa kehilangan atmosfer itu.

Disini awal perkenalanku dengan bocah albino yang sudah kuceritakan tadi. Dia bocah manis yang pendiam. Dia selalu memilih untuk duduk di belakangku, tapi tak seharipun kudengarkan suaranya. Kehadirannya tipis, itulah sebabnya aku tak menyadari kehadiran bocah itu di belakangku. Aku menyadari kehadirannya dua minggu setelah itu. Saat aku mendengarnya menghafalkan sesuatu, mungkin pelajaran yang akan diuji hari ini.

"Teori terjadinya tata surya. Satu. Teori Nebula, dikemukakan oleh _Immanuel_ _Kant_ dan _Piere_ _Simon_ _Laplace_. Bahwa tata surya terbentuk dari bola gas bersuhu tinggi yang berputar. Perbedaan antara _Kant_ dan _Laplace_, menurut _Kant_ perputaran bola gas itu sangat lama, sementara menurut _Laplace_ perputaran bola itu sangat cepat." Ujarnya seorang diri.

Aku baru menyadari ada seseorang yang berbicara sendiri di belakangku biasanya tempat itu selalu kosong, tak pernah ada anak yang mau duduk di belakang supir. Aku melihat sosok itu dari spion, anak berambut putih ikal dan acak-acakan serta beriris abu-abu sambil memangku buku geografi warna biru tua bergambar bumi setebal dua buku jari tangan.

"Dua. Teori Bintang Kembar, dikemukakan oleh _Lyttleton_. Bahwa dulu matahari ada dua, lalu salah satunya ditabrak oleh bintang lain yang lewat, kemudian pecahan-pecahan planet itu membentuk planet dan mengelilingi bintang yang masih utuh." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku masih terus memperhatikan albino itu tanpa mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dia menghafal semua itu di luar kepala. 'Dia masuk golongan anak jenius.' Pikirku.

Dia terus menghafal sampai tujuan akhir bus ini. Awalnya aku sempat bingung kenapa dia tidak turun-turun sampai bus ini bersisa enam orang. Dia anak Greenwich yang bersekolah di London, tidak seperti dua anak lainnya yang naik di pertengahan jalan, itu kesimpulanku pada akhirnya. Luar biasa!

Dia siswa sekolah swasta, karena tak tampak dari pakaiannya dia mengenakan seragam seperti pada _public school_ yang lain, pakaiannya hanya kemeja putih dan celana jeans abu-abu, stylenya berantakan. Matanya tajam tanpa ulasan senyum di bibirnya. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dari anak-anak sebayanya yang tumbuh makin tinggi.

Bus pun berhenti di pemberhentian terakhir, bocah albino itu menenteng tasnya lalu turun dari bus setelah enam orang yang tersisa turun lebih dulu, tangan kirinya mendekap buku geografi yang tadi dibacanya.

"Hey!" panggilku tiba-tiba.

Bocah itu menoleh. "Apakah uang saya kurang?" tanyanya bodoh.

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "Semoga berhasil ya..." seruku dengan nada gembira.

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul padaku dan bertolak, lalu pergi.

Perkenalan yang cukup singkat dengan bocah albino belum ku ketahui namanya itu.

**.::.**

_London—16.00 GMT_

Ada sekitar tujuh orang yang menumpang di busku. Tapi aku tak melihat bocah albino yang tadi pagi kutemui. Barulah ketika jarum panjang menunjuk lewat lima aku melihat ia berlari-lari kemari, ranselnya bergoyang kekanan-kekiri mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ia naik dengan terburu-buru, setelah memasukkan beberapa _Penny_ ke kotak, dia duduk di belakangku. Setelah menaruh ranselnya di lantai ia bersandar di jendela, pandangannya lurus keluar jendela sampai bus ini berangkat.

PIPIPIPI...

Kudengar ponselnya berbunyi di tengah perjalanan. Suasana sudah semakin bising setelah melewati beberapa sekolah tadi. Samar-samar kudengar ia berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, mungkin orang tuanya, karena nada bicaranya halus.

"Halo?" ia mengawali.

"..." aku tak dapat mendengarkan suara di seberang sana.

"Ya, saya mendapat nilai terburuk untuk hari ini." Ia terdengar lesu.

"..."

"Saya tidak tahu apa masalahnya." Nadanya terdengar tidak terima.

"..."

"Besok saya harus mengulang ujian." Ujarnya datar.

"..."

"Ya, saya akan berusaha."

PIP! Telepon ditutup.

Aku mencuri-curi pandangan kearahnya lewat spion. Dia hanya diam dalam wajah kekecewaan selama perjalanan hingga Greenwich. Aku mengerti masalahnya, dia baru saja gagal.

**.::.**

Kali ini dia naik kedalam bus sambil membawa buku kimia berwarna merah. Kali ini ia berkantung mata, seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Dia duduk seperti biasa dan mulai menghafal.

"Ikatan kimia. Ada dua. Satu. Ikatan ion, yaitu ikatan yang terbentuk antara atom yang mudah melepaskan elekron, yaitu atom logam, dan atom lain yang mudah menerima elektron, yaitu atom non logam." Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama, dari nadanya berbicara dia begitu antusias untuk dapat nilai tinggi hari ini.

"Dua. Ikatan kovalen. Terbentuk akibat kecenderungan atom-atom untuk menggunakan elektron bersama agar memiliki konfigurasi elektron gas mulia." Ia terus mengulang apa yang dipelajarinya semalam tentang ikatan kimia, sesekali ia mencoret-coret kertas HVS untuk menggambar struktur Lewis.

Lagi-lagi aku menyerukan hal yang sama ketika dia turun dari bus. Namun ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

Dan pada sore harinya tidak berbeda jauh dari hari sebelumnya, namun sore ini wajahnya terlihat cerah, apakah dia baru saja mendapat nilai bagus untuk ujian kimia tadi?

Seseorang kembali menelepon. Kemudian aku tahu jawabnya.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ya, saya berhasil. Sayalah nomor satu dalam ujian tadi." Kata-katanya penuh antusias.

"..."

"Saya mengalahkan Mello hari ini!" serunya dengan bangga.

"..."

"Besok saya ujian akuntansi, saya harus bekerja keras." Ujarnya penuh tekad.

"..."

PIP! Telepon dimatikan.

Dari pembicaraan oleh orang di seberang sana kelihatannya albino itu membenci kegagalan. Tujuan utamanya adalah **menjadi nomor satu**, apapun caranya.

**.::.**

Hari ini kemarin dia bilang akan ujian akuntansi, aku melihatnya naik kedalam bus dengan buku akuntansi warna kuning. Penampilannya lebih berantakan, kantung matanya semakin besar, aku yakin jam tidurnya berkurang banyak hanya untuk belajar.

Seperti sebelumnya, dia menghafalkan sejarah akuntansi dari mulai pertama kali terbentuk hingga membuat persamaan akuntansi. Semua pelajarinya. Dia seorang pekerja keras, tekadnya sangat kuat untuk jadi nomor satu.

Namun sore harinya dia naik ke busku dalam keadaan kecewa, aku sudah mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Dia pasti kalah dari orang yang bernama Mello yang kemarin di sebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan telepon kemarin.

Besoknya aku melihat ia menenteng buku biologi. Penampilannya memburuk. Aku segera tahu bahwa hari ini ia akan ujian biologi. Dia terus menghafal selama perjalanan. Dia menghafal semua yang berkaitan dengan virus dan bakteri. Semuanya! Secara terperinci dan sudah diluar otak.

Sorenya dia menyerukan kalimat, 'Saya mendapat **nilai sempurna **dalam biologi, dan saya mengalahkan Mello hari ini'. Aku bangga mendengarnya. Dari empat ujian yang telah berlangsung pada minggu ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan, dia mungkin akan jadi anak sains, bukan anak sosial. Dari kebiasaannya menyendiri dia anak yang tak pandai bersosialisasi.

Aku amat tertarik dengan pribadi bocah ini, andai saja semua anak didunia seperti itu, bekerja keras untuk apa yang ingin dicapainya. Kalau saja manusia berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik dengan cara yang baik juga, mungkin dunia tidak akan seburuk sekarang. Tapi itu pendapatku dulu.

**.::.**

Sudah tiga minggu setelah pekan ulangan waktu itu, sekarang waktunya _mid-test _yang dilaksanakan selama dua minggu penuh. Albino yang sampai saat ini belum kuketahui namanya itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti dalam pekan ulangan lalu. Semakin hari penampilannya semakin parah saja. Badannya semakin kering, matanya sayu dengan kantung mata yang semakin besar. Dari hari kehari dia semakin lemah. Tapi kecerdasannya itu tak pernah menurun. Hanya saja aku sedih melihat wajahnya yang tak secerah dulu.

Aku dengar prestasinya menurun di _mid-test _kali ini. Kemungkinan besar faktor penyababnya dari kesehatan yang terus menurun. Aku ingin mencoba berbicara dengannya, tapi belum kutemukan waktu yang tepat. Pagi hari dia harus terburu-buru kesekolah sebelum bel berbunyi. Sorenya ia juga terburu-buru sampai di rumah untuk makan malam.

Sampai hari terakhir _mid-test_ aku menjumpainya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Apakah ini titik paling parah dalam kesehatannya. Wajahnya seperti mayat, bahkan lebih putih dari albino. Hari ini dia tidak belajar dalam bis, dia duduk bersender ke kaca, tampaknya sedang sakit. Langkahnya bergetar, tapi dia tetap bersekolah, dia terlalu memaksakan diri di hari terakhir.

Sejak hari itu aku tak menjumpai si albino misterius, padahal kudengar semua SMU di UK tetap belajar efektif setelah _mid-test _yang dilaksanakan serempak kemarin. Aku selalu bertanya tanya pada anak lain tentang si albino itu, tapi tak ada yang mengenalnya. Hanya seorang anak bernama Matt, dia kenal dekat dengan orang yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai Mello.

Aku meminta bantuan Matt untuk mempertemukan aku dengan Mello, aku ingin mempertanyakan soal si albino kepada Mello. Hingga aku bertemu dengan sosok Mello di sebuah café setelah membuat janji sebelumnya.

**.::.**

_Hansel and Grettel Café—17.00 GMT_

Mello si rambut pirang dengan gaya _gothic _yang sangat nyentrik. Sikapnya terlalu songong—what's the meaning of _songong?_—oke, sikapnya seenaknya. Cara bicaranya blak-blakan dan tidak tenang.

Aku mentraktirnya minuman coklat dan beberapa cokelat batangan hari itu supaya dia mau membuka siapa sebenarnya bocah albino itu.

"Namanya Near. Tapi aku tak boleh memberi tahu nama aslinya pada siapapun." Katanya.

"Dia anak-anak _Wammy's House_ sepertiku, tapi itu dulu bagiku, sebelum aku diadopsi orang tua angkat yang menyebalkan." Dia terus menggigit cokelat batangan yang kubelikan.

"_Wammy's House_? Apa itu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kau tak tahu? Semacam panti asuhan yang mendidik anak-anaknya untuk jadi luar biasa. Disana ada sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak _Wammy._" Jelasnya.

Aku ber-oh bulat. "Jadi dia anak panti asuhan tanpa orang tua?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kami semua disayang Kakek Watari dan Kakek Roger, mereka penyayang anak-anak. Aku lebih suka bersama mereka dibanding orang tuaku yang sekarang, meski sebaik apapun mereka mengadopsiku dan membelikan apa yang kumau. Tapi di _Wammy's House_ itu seperti surga meski kami tanpa orang tua."

"Kau mengenal Near?"

"Tentu saja, dia bocah albino yang menyebalkan. Dia lebih senang menyendiri daripada bermain bersama anak-anak _Wammy_ lainnya. Dia selalu dekat-dekat denganku, alasannya dia tidak mau di kalahkan olehku yang berkemampuan setara dengannya. Dengan begitu dia selalu jadi nomor satu." Kata-katanya terdengar kesal. "Di _Wammy,_ kami berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi nomor satu agar bisa menggantikan L. Aku dengan dia adalah peringkat teratas di _Wammy, _makannya dia mengejarku sampai kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. _UK International School. _Dia hanya tak ingin aku jadi nomor satu darinya, makannya dia minta Roger untuk menyekolahkan ditempat yang sama denganku."

"Oww... Bukankah L adalah detektive no. 1 di dunia?! Dan _UK International School _adalah sekolah dengan peringkat terbaik di UK! Hanya anak-anak beruntung dan jenius yang masuk kesana." seruku merasa kagum.

"Yaps! Near tergila-gila untuk mengikuti jejaknya." Entah ini sudah cokelat yang keberapa dilahap Mello hingga tak bersisa, lalu mengambil cokelat lagi yang sudah diasiapkan diatas meja.

"Lalu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang."

"Aku senang dia sudah berhari-hari tidak masuk. Jadi sainganku berkurang." Ujarnya enteng.

Aku hanya spechless ditempat.

"Kudengar dia sedang sakit, _he's hospitalized now._" Katanya.

"_Proud for him._"Kataku. "Boleh aku minta alamat _Wammy's House_?" pintaku sambil menyerahkan pulpen dan kertas memo.

Dia menulis dengan tulisan yang sangat berantakan. "Kau seorang 'supir bus' yang peduli." Pujinya, atau malah mau menghinaku dengan penekanan pada kata 'supir bus'?

Aku hanya tersenyum. Setelah meminta bill dan membayar pesanan aku pamit pada Mello untuk pergi lebih dulu.

**.::.**

Ini sudah seminggu aku tak melihat kehadiran Near. Setelah menadapat alamat dari Mello aku tak langsung ke _Wammy's House_, belum kesempatan. Hari ini pengambilan laporan nilai _dialy test _dan _mid-test_ semester satu. Tapi aku belum juga bertemu Near.

Hingga besoknya sosok yang kucari tampak juga batang hidungnya. Tapi kali ini dia lebih rapi dan bersemangat, dia sudah sembuh, wajahnya berseri-seri tanpa kantung mata dan dengan senyuman manis tidak seperti biasa. Bajunya dimasukkan ke celana, rambutnya disisir rapi

Aku merasa senang hari itu, dia sudah sehat dan bangku di belakangku terisi kembali. Tapi aku menemukan kejanggalan, dia tidak belajar seperti biasa, dan aku tidak melihat dia membawa tas sejak naik ke bus tadi. Saat aku mencuri-curi pandangan kearahnya lewat spion, aku melihat dia juga memperhatikanku lewat spion begitu seterusnya. Aku merasa dia terus memperhatikanku selama perjalanan.

Hingga pemberhentian terakhir, dia tetap duduk di tempatnya tak bergeming, aku mengamatinya dari spion dia juga masih melihatku. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey, kau tidak turun, Near?"

Ia hanya menggeleng. "Saya sudah tidak ingin bersekolah."

Kata-katanya membuatku menautkan alis. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Pak." Katanya, suaranya lebih halus. "Ada pengakuan yang harus saya sampaikan."

Aku melepas topiku. "Ada apa?" aku bangkit dan duduk di sebelahnya, tapi auranya berbeda.

"Antar saya kembali ke _Wammy's House_, akan saya ceritakan semua tentang diri saya." Jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu bangkit dan kembali kebelakang kemudi supir. Tak apalah tidak hadir sesekali dalam kuliah, aku ingin tahu tentang Near. Pikirku. Aku mulai mengemudikan bus, Near berdiri di sampingku, aku sudah menyuruhnya duduk tapi ia enggan.

"Dulunya saya berpikir, setiap orang yang jadi nomor satu itu pasti akan berhasil." Dia mulai berbicara. Anehnya meski Near berada disampingku, aku tak merasakan adanya hawa kehadiran dirinya.

"Tapi kemudian saya berpikir, kalau hanya jadi nomor satu, apakah bisa jadi orang berhasil?" ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, rasanya hangat. Seolah dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Near meyakinkanku bahwa dirinya nyata.

"Kemudian saya memberi kesimpulan, untuk apa jadi nomor satu kalau tidak ada tekad untuk berhasil. Bukankah finishing dari kehidupan ini adalah keberhasilan, bukan hanya jadi nomor satu?" dia terus menanyakan hal yang retoris.

"Dari awal cita-cita saya memanglah jadi nomor satu seperti L." Katanya, aku masih tetap diam meski aku mendengarkan.

"Tapi buat apa jadi nomor satu kalau tidak bahagia?" dia terus bertanya-tanya. "Saya menyesal tidak mengindahkan kebahagiaan diri saya selama ini. Saya terlalu mementingkan ego untuk berhasrat jadi nomor satu, sampai saya tak tahu apa arti nomor satu itu."

"Saya tahu anda bahagia melihat anak-anak dalam bus anda bersenda gurau, bernyanyi bersama, mendengarkan cita-cita dan tekad mereka. Anda juga jenius. Itulah arti nomor satu bagi saya."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku telah mendengar cita-cita muliamu untuk menjadi pengganti L, aku bahagia mendengarnya. Melihatmu sembuh seperti sekarang dengan wajah yang berseri-seri aku juga bahagia."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, muncul raut tak suka di wajah Near. "Tapi saya sudah tak berminat ke cita-cita saya. Saya ingin berhenti sekolah saja."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kecewa. "Langkahmu tinggal sedikit lagi untuk menjadi nomor satu."

"Langkah saya telah hilang. Saya hanya ingin bahagia."

"Lho, bukankah kalau ingin bahagia harus berhasil. Kenapa kau malah berputus asa?"

"Sebentar lagi Anda akan tahu kenapa."

Aku terperangkap dalam kebingungan, kemudian ia berseru, "Ayo cepat turun, kita sudah sampai di _Wammy's House_." Dia menarik-narik tanganku, aku segera memarkirkan bus itu di suatu tempat.

Aku memperhatikan rumah kayu yang besar diatas bukit itu, tampaknya sedang ramai orang berdatangan. Mungkin hanya para donatur yang ingin menyumbangkan sebagian harta mereka untuk panti asuhan.

Near menarikku turun untuk menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang itu. Aku bingung kenapa mereka semua mengenakan pakaian hitam. Dan peti mati yang sedang diusung beberapa orang itulah yang menjawab semuanya. "Untunglah kita tidak terlambat." Bisik Near padaku.

Aku melihat Mello dan Matt ada disana juga dalam keadaan berkabung bersama dua orang kakek-kakek yang kuduga itu adalah Mr. Watari dan Mr. Roger yang ikut berkabung dalam balutan pakaian hitam mereka serta anak-anak panti lain yang menangis.

Aku menghampiri Mello, "Siapa yang meninggal itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau belum mendengar beritanya. Near meninggal tadi malam setelah koma seminggu. Jantungnya melemah setelah berminggu-minggu tidak istirahat." Jelas Mello.

Sontak aku kaget, aku mencari-cari sosok Near yang menarikku kemari, tapi tak kutemukan sosok albino itu.

**.:THE END:.**

**Faza note: **Saya menulis ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Di sekolah saya angka 8 itu mahal, saya berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa dapat yang terbaik tapi semua itu susah sekali. Saya selalu berpikir untuk bisa jadi nomor satu sampai aku tidak peduli kesehatan saya. 2 hari yang lalu saya sakit lalu berpikir apa yang sudah saya tulis dalam pembicaraan Near dalam bus. Itu kesimpulan saya seorang, bahwa kita harus bahagia untuk jadi nomor satu. Itu setelah kutilik dari orang2 disekitar saya yang semuanya nomor satu di lingkungannya. Terkadang saya iri pada mereka, tapi kemudian saya melihat sisi lain dari mereka, saya melihat mereka tidak bahagia dalam proses jadi nomor satu itu, dan tidak semua yang nomor satu itu berhasil. Faktor keberhasilan itu ada pada diri kita, kalau kita hanya ingin jadi nomor satu tanpa ingin berhasil ya, takkan berhasil. Dan yang dinamakan berhasil itu menurut saya seperti tokoh Light disini, mereka berguna untuk diri sendiri dan orang lain, serta ada kepuasan tersendiri dalam diri mereka yang membuatnya bahagia.

Maaf ya, jika ada salah penulisan bahasa Inggris disini, taukah kalian, saya sering dipanggil guru BP gegara bahasa inggrisnya selalu paling buruk dikelas.

_Mind to give me feedback?_

**.**

**Regards,**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


End file.
